


The Aquamarine Mark

by Hannabeth8



Series: Children of Gods, Heroes, and Villains [14]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Books, Children's Literature, Doubt, Friendship, Gen, News Media, Secrets, Self Confidence Issues, article
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2017-12-20 18:06:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/890244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannabeth8/pseuds/Hannabeth8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellaluna finds a book from her past, but while wandering through the darkness; old wounds open up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Doubt in Darkness, Strength in Light

**Author's Note:**

> This is the few stories where it mostly focuses on the OC.

One Summer afternoon, Bellaluna was at look-a-books just hanging out and reading.

 

“ _I was thinking that since I’m here, I’m gonna look at some of the books that are for seahorse families_.”

  
Soon she went to the children’s and family section, and looked around the section for the books for LGBTQ families and seahorse children; but couldn’t find anything.

 

“ _That’s strange, you think there would be something, at least in the far back._ ”

 

Bellaluna then noticed something that looked like a giant closet, it was made of wood and it had a lavender and hot pink design to it; with a little rainbow flag in the lower left corner.

 

She then opened the door, and there was some stairs heading down to what looked like a hallway

 

“ _Wonder what could be here? Well there’s only one way to find out._ ”

 

Soon she walked downstairs, and then walked down the pathway.

 

It was a dark pathway that was lit by red fluorescent lighting that were flickering, and it looked like any other section of the bookstore.

 

“ _How far does this pathway go_?”

 

Bellaluna then noticed that there were some bookshelves in the distance, then walked to the bookshelves to see what the books are.

 

She soon noticed that all of the books were about LGBT issues and also stories .

 

“ _I think I found the books I was looking for, but why would they be in here? Oh that’s right, so people won’t get shocked or throw hissy fits; how could I forget?”  
_

  


Then there was something that caught Bellaluna’s eye, in the section of seahorse children.

 

It was a simple hardcover book that was was lavender coloured, a aquamarine coloured seahorse, With the title “ _The Aquamarine Mark_ ” written in golden letters.

 

She picked up the book, and just looked at it, wide eyed, and not saying a word.

 

“ _I can’t believe it, this was the first book I ever wrote, back when I was a kid._ "

 

She then noticed that the hallway didn't end there, and it seemed to keep going.

 

" _Well only one way to find out where this pathway ends._ "

 

Bellaluna then placed the book back on the shelf and walked towards the pathway.

 

As she went further, she noticed that it was getting darker and darker; but she still kept going.

 

Then after a while, it was complete darkness, and Bellaluna couldn't see her hands in front of her face.

 

As she was walking, she started hearing voices from the darkness.

 

 _"_ _You know that you're just a child of sin, so why don't you just give up?"_

 

_"No one can love someone like you, you're too much of a freak."_

 

_"You should've gave up living when you had the chance."_

 

Bellaluna then heard the flapping of wings behind her, so she turned around to see what it was.

 

She then saw a giant black eagle with glowing red eyes, right in front of her.

 

"What are you doing here?"

 

"Clearing out the rats."

 

Bellaluna then backed away slowly, then turned around and ran for her life; with the eagle soon flying after her.

 

As she was running, she can feel the eagle getting closer; she even felt the scratch of the talons.

 

She ran faster and faster until she slammed right into a door, she then ran through the door and locked it.

 

She soon continued walking, trying to put behind what happened.

 

But then the voices from earlier return, this time it was almost like screams.

 

_"GOOD FOR NOTHING FREAK, THE WORLD WILL BE BETTER WITHOUT PEOPLE LIKE YOU!"_

 

_"YOU SEAHORSE CHILDREN ARE ALL THE SAME, NOTHING BUT PESTS!"_

_"FREAK!"_

 

_"PEST!"_

 

_"ABOMINATION OF MAN AND GOD!"_

 

Bellaluna then lied down in the fetal position, covering her ears.

 

"Please stop, I did nothing wrong; I DID NOTHING WRONG!"

 

She soon started crying and hoping that the voices would go away, she remembers the way most people would tease and bully her, whether it was because she was a seahorse child or she was a mutant.

 

Soon the voices stopped, and she soon sat up, and noticed that there was a small light at the end of the hallway.

 

She then walked towards it, only to find a door; she opened it to find some stairs.

 

"Well this is it, no where else to go but forward."

 

Bellaluna the climbed the stairs and opened the final door, she flinched a bit at the sudden bright light.

 

With her eyes still adjusting to the sudden change of light, she stumbled through the door.

 

When her eyes finally adjusted, she noticed that she was standing in the middle of a bar.

 

Everyone in the bar was staring at here, and Bellaluna just stood there; doe eyed and in a stunned silence.

 

"Uh hello, don't mind me; just go back to what you were doing before."

 

Soon everything went back to normal and Bellaluna decided to just get a simple drink.

 

"One glass of champange please."

 

"So how did you get here?"

 

"I walked through a empty and dark hall way that was connected to the look-a-books."

 

"Ah yes, the old hiding tunnels; back when the Stag and the Rose first opened, those tunnels were built in case of police raids."

 

"Understandable, I guess look-a-books is now using it to hold the LGBT related books. It's a shame that so many important words have to be hidden from plain sight."

 

"It is, I haven't caught your name Ms?"

 

"Bellaluna xavier Lehnsherr."

 

Soon the bar got so quiet, you could hear a pin drop.

 

Soon an middle aged gentlemen walked up to Bellaluna

 

"Wait, you're THE Bellaluna Lehnsherr? It's such an honor to meet you. Would you like to sit at the booth seat with me?"

 

" Yes, and thank you."

 

They soon walked to a booth seat, and just chatted.

 

"I actually met my life partner at the musical production of Amour et passions a few years ago, we actually both acted in it playing the two main lovers, I played the inspector and my life partner played the convict."

 

"That's amazing, It's actually really touching; seeing how much my work has impacted so many. It doesn't seem like it now, but when I started writing; I was filled with the feeling that it all wouldn't have amounted to much."

 

 

 

"Well you'd be surprised that even the littlest thing can make a big difference in ways you can't imagine."

 

"Thanks, I'd like to stay and chat; but I must be on my way, finish up some writing."

 

"I understand, I bid thee good day; Ms Lehnsherr."

 

"The same to you, sir."

 

Bellaluna then finished her short stories anthology book, and after she was finished of her book; she just lied down on her bed unable to sleep, because she couldn't help but think about the experience at the hidden hallway; so she spent the whole night editing her book.

 

The next morning, Bellaluna took the bus to the Snow Wolf's publishing office; since she was too tired to drive.

 

After she got off the bus, she arrived at Snow Wolf.

 

Meanwhile Bellaluna's publishing agent Ciara Snow was having a meeting with some Hollywood executives.

 

"Look Ms Snow, according to these charts; adapting Shades of Midnight is the smartest move. We know that this may seem like an inconvience to you to be here, but since your head of Snow Wolf; we wanted your approval face to face."

 

"I honestly don't care about what the charts say, I care about what the public says; and according to the public from what I've heard, that book has the most negative reviews. It was actually listening to the charts and figures that caused it to be published."

 

"But according to the charts-"

 

"Like I said before, the charts don't matter, I don't want to pay the iron price with the public; I want to win the publishing game of honorable as possible."

 

"Look, we'll maybe meet up in a few months; and we'll maybe found a middle ground."

 

"That'll probably be impossible, there's an old saying where I come from. When you play the game of thrones you either win or you die, there is no middle ground."

 

"Well then, until we meet again Ms Snow."

 

Soon the hollywood executives left, and Ciara just sat there in her office in silence.

 

Soon there was a knock at the door.

 

"Come in."

 

"Ms Snow, Ms Lehnsherr is here to see you."

 

"Send her in."

 

Soon Bellaluna walked into Ciara's office, and was trying to keep her balance and to keep awake.

"I'm here with my short story anthology, Ms Snow."

  
"Thanks Bellaluna, are you okay? You look tired."

 

"I'm okay, I was just up all night; doing some editing."

 

"Well I'll just send it to editor, just to be safe. Are you sure there isn't another reason you were up all night?"

 

"I couldn't sleep, there was too much on my mind; old memories opened up; memories I wanted to forget."

 

"Why, what happened?"

 

"Yesterday I was look-a-books, and I was looking for any books on seahorse children; and it turned out they were in this hidden section of the store. Anyway I went into the section, and there was this dark and long hallway, and as I was walking down the hall; I began hearing voices of all of the horrible things that people have said to me when I was a little girl. Then this shadow eagle appeared and tried to kill me, but luckily I was able to get away. But now I'm wondering if those voices were right?"

 

"I understand how you're feeling, my little brother and I went through the same fate in my homeland; we've had people treat me like I was nothing. Especially since we weren't only seahorse children but we were also bastards. But when I was a little girl, this advice was said to me. Never forget what you are, for surely the world will not. Make it your strength. Then it can never be your weakness. Armour yourself in it, and it will never be used to hurt you."

 

"Thanks Ciara, you were were the few there for me when I was alone."

  
"No problem, go home and get some rest."

 

"Okay, bye Ciara."

 

"Farewell, and may the old gods and the new bless thee."

 

"Thanks."

 

After Bellaluna walked back to the academy, she lied down in her room; thinking about what Ciara said.

 

" _Maybe she's right, maybe I should just accept who I am; and sheild myself with it. That way, no one can use it against me anymore."_

 

Later that night, Bellaluna meditated on the academy roof under the starry skies, finally at peace with herself."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second chapter will be the actual story The Seahorse Mark, and the fourth chapter will be an news article on the controversy. 
> 
> Yes I know that most of Ciara's lines of from Game of Thrones, she'll actually be part of my Game of Thrones AU (where it'll take place to where she was a kid, living in Westeros.)


	2. The Aquamarine Mark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story that was Bellaluna's first best seller, the story of a young seahorse child that lives in Oxford.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story takes place at around the 18th century.

_The Aquamarine Mark_

_By Bellaluna Lehnsherr_

 

There was once a little girl named Molly House, who lived in Oxford university with her parents, she had long red hair, green eyes, and also had a aquamarine colored mark on her arm that looked like a seahorse.

 

Molly was what would most would call a Seahorse Child, and she was the result of a magic potion called Seahorse Blood; and when a man drinks the potion,  they are somehow able to have children.

 

One day Molly was walking through the hallways, to bring a book to her papa would need for a class; since he forgot it in his room.

 

Meanwhile, the professor was teaching a lesson of Arthurian history; when there was a knock on the door.

 

“You may come in.”

 

Molly then walked into the classroom, and walked up to her father’s desk.

 

“You forgot your book in your room, papa.”

 

“Thanks Molly, I’ll see you and pama after class.”

 

As Molly was walking out of the classroom, she noticed that some students were whispering  things to each other, and holding back laughter.

 

Molly knew that they were talking about her, she was often picked on by others; whether it was because of the mark on her arm or that her parent were both men.

 

Molly then walked out of the classroom with her head held down, and looked very sad.

 

She then walked around campus, where her pama Ralph was sitting under a tree, reading  “the green carnation bouquet.”

 

“Hello Pama, may I sit with you?”

 

“Of course Molly.”

 

Ralph then noticed that Molly looked very sad.

 

“Molly what’s wrong?”

 

“Pama, do you and papa still love me; even if I have this mark on my arm?”

 

“Of course sweetie, why do you ask?”

 

“It’s just that Sometimes the other children from the town nearby would be mean to me because of my seahorse mark.”

 

Ralph then placed his book down and placed Molly on his lap.

 

“Molly, there’s one thing you must remember. What could be seen as an imperfection to one, is a thing of beauty to another; and no matter what, papa and I will still love you. Since you’re our little carnation blossom.”

 

“Thanks pama.”

 

Later that night, Molly was looking up at the stars with her pama and papa.

 

“Did you know that if you wish on a star, it’ll come true.”

 

Soon Molly closed her eyes and made her wish.

 

She later walked to her bed, and went to sleep; dreaming that her wish would come true.

  
She wished that people would treat children like her with kindness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be a author's note from Bellaluna.


	3. Author's Note

 

Author's Note by Bellaluna Lehnsherr.

 

The reason I wrote this book was to provide literature to children like myself.

 

When I was little, there wasn't a lot of books or any other medium that were either targeted towards us, or portray us in a positive light.

 

I started writing the first draft, when I was 6 years old; and worked on it for close to a year.

 

The night I finished it, I realized it was too dangerous to have it published; so I placed it in a box and hid it in my room for

many years for the safety of me and the people I care about.

 

Then many years later when Seahorse Children were getting more attention in the media,I decided this was the perfect time to have it

published.

 

So after a while, it was finally seen the light of day and it had not only became a best seller, and praise from many

organizations that say that out of the many books on Seahorse Children; The Aquamarine Mark had the most positive portrayal.

 

But then many weeks later, there was some controversy when a mother complained that the book was in her son's school

library and there was soon an outcry on both sides (with the debate still going on to this day.)

 

I honestly had no idea what would happen when I wrote this, but I'm glad I wrote it. Because if it wasn't for me and plenty of other writers and artists like me, we wouldn't have had a voice.

 

 


	4. Giving birth to a new perspective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a article on seahorse blood and the controversy and effect it had on the media.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took a long time to publish this; but I was so busy.

Giving birth to a new perspective

  
  


_The controversy of seahorse blood and the effects it has on popular culture, media, and the public consciousness._

  
  


It has been something that has been heavily debated for years, it has been something causing a ton of controversy everywhere, this is about the powerful aphrodisiac known as Seahorse Blood. 

 

Seahorse blood is a liquid aphrodisiac that has been proven to have a higher potency compared to other aphrodisiacs in the market. But like most things, there is a catch; when a cis male and a trans*woman drinks it and has sexual intercourse with another male, it will cause said person to biologically carry and give birth to children. 

 

A day after these children (known as seahorse children) turn a year old, they would have a seahorse shaped mark on their arm and the colour would often be the color of the child’s birthstone. 

 

It has been debated when and who had invented seahorse blood, but many speculations say that it was invented at around the 5th and 6th century by some unknown source (with the reasoning for the invention is currently unknown.) 

 

The first seahorse child being a young girl named Star Pendragon (according to several historical documents.)

  
  


Scientist are still trying to figure out how both drugs work. 

  
  


With the issues of both seahorse blood are polarizing, with some saying that it’s a cheaper and easier way for both homosexual and lesbian couples to have children; while others saying that this messes with the natural order and defiles the laws of nature and god. 

 

There has also been outcry from adoption organizations that the drug will decrease the chances of children getting adopted. 

 

There was also the controversial smithe-gate when a former chairperson for Ocean’s Desire; Roberta Smithe was arrested and tried for convincing a total of 18 surrogate mothers in the past 4 years to commit suicide after the child they gave birth to were given to the parents that hired the surrogate in an attempt to increase sales of seahorse blood. 

 

Smithe had since been fired from the company and is now serving life in a federal prison, and the company immediately apologized and made donations to the families of the women and also to many charities that work on suicide prevention and mental health awareness. 

  
  


With the increased reports of male pregnancies by seahorse blood, there have been many changes to the baby industry, many hospitals have built separate male maternity sections, and male pregnancy books have been written. 

  
  


With this increased awareness in the public consciousness has also created increased awareness in the media, with many books written on the subject spanning in different genres from horror, mystery, and everything in between; but one genre where it thrives is in the romance genre (especially a subgenre of regency romance.) 

  
It’s also the same with the film, with the first film to depict a seahorse child is the 1941 movie “ _The Rake’s Daughter,_ ” which while it was a financial failure when first released; has since been well praised by movie fans and critics.

  
The first documentary about seahorse children was the 1970 film “Secrets of Ratdroid," which was about the controversial experiment Operation Ratdroidwhich was an attempt to create a mutant/android hybrid; and also the story of one of the three children born from it, the famous author Bellaluna Lehnsherr. 

  
  


It was also the first modern recording of the birth of seahorse children, both a c-section birth and a natural birth; and the documentary had since been used for many health classes. 

  
  


Many other Television shows have been made about seahorse children since then as well, one well known series in the 1970 soap opera "The Seahorse Saga" which showed the dramatic love triangle of Nico, Julia, and Fernando; and also the trials of being a parent to a seahorse child with the introduction of Nico's and Fernando's daughter Sarah

  
  


There has also been a imfamous theater piece called " _Timeline"_ which shows the life of a seahorse child, from conception, to birth, to the day they get their seahorse mark.

 

But possibly the most controversial examplle of Seahorse blood in the media, is the Children's book " _The Aquamarine Mark"_ by Bellaluna Lehnsherr; which started the discussion of if Children should be exposed to the issue of Seahorse Blood (a debate that is still going on today.)   


  
  


It's hard to believe that a small potion that has only been in this country since the 1920's would cause so much to happen, and whether you're for it or not; there's no denying that it had made a huge impact and it probably still do so for years to come.


End file.
